The present invention relates to a drive unit, without engine frame, for an elevator, consisting of at least one motor, at least one brake and a drive pulley arranged between end plates, wherein the motor is arranged at one end plate.
A drive unit consisting essentially of an electric motor, a motor stand, a bearing block, a drive pulley and an engine frame with counter-roller attachment is shown in European patent document EP 03002866.6. The stator of the electric motor is screw-connected with the motor stand by means of a flange. The rotor of the electric motor is seated on a free end of a shaft which carries the drive pulley and which is mounted at the bearing block and at the motor stand. The drive pulley is mounted at the motor stand and the bearing block by means of the shaft. A brake is arranged in the inner region of the motor stand and covered by a casing.
A disadvantage of this known equipment resides in the fact that the brake is arranged to be disposed internally. Access to the brake parts for maintenance is difficult. The engine frame, which carries the bearing block and the motor stand and which makes construction inconvenient and increases the cost of the entire drive unit, is also disadvantageous.